LA PASIÓN IRRESISTIBLE DEL AMOR
by kaiserleyenda
Summary: LA PASIÓN y EL AMOR SON COMPATIBLES, SON GOTEN y BRA DEMOSTRARAN QUE LA PASIÓN Y EL AMOR SON UNA SOLA PALABRA, INDISOLUBLES.


En la Corporación Capsula una joven de 18 años se encontraba en su cama, pensando en lo excéntrico de su vida en los último años, cuando cuando descubrió que podía hacer cosas que las demás chicas de su edad ni siquiera podían imaginar:

BRA: Si supieran que puedo volar jajaja (se acordó cuando volaba para no llegar tarde al colegio), que conozco al mismo kami, a quien todos le rezan. Bahhh, si supieran que Dende no es mas que un debilucho que le tiembla a mi papi jajajajaja (Risas)

Recordó también que soñaba con Son Goten desde niña, bueno desde que descubrió que las parejas se unen de manera carnal...

FLASH BACK

03 AÑOS ANTES...

BRA, se dirijia al cuarto de sus adorados padres, para pedirle a Bulma que le construya un auto modelo F1 que alcance la velocidad de la Luz (Claro está que Bulma ya había construido naves que superaban esa velocidad), quería presumir ante sus amigas que ella lo podía tener todo, pero ni imaginaba lo que llegaría a escuchar ese dia:

BRA: Entrare y le diré mami, quiero un carro F1 que alcance la velocidad de la Luz, si, eso hare, y lo quiero como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.

Mientras tanto en la famosa habitación, se encontraba una pareja desnudos iniciando uno mas de sus legendarios encuentros íntimos, Bulma yacía sobre la cama totalmente desnuda, mientras Vegeta le practicaba sexo oral.

Bulma: Vegeta si mi amor, sigue, sigue, sigue...

Vegeta: Mujer, hoy no tendré piedad de ti, te follare hasta que me de un paro cardíaco ...

Bulma: Métemelo ahora, ahora ya no puedo mas (llegando a su primer orgasmo)

Vegeta introduce su miembro en la vagina de Bulma, haciendo que esta empiece a emitir gemidos fuertes, repitiendo el nombre de vegeta.

BRA, quien se encontraba a escasos metros escucho los gemidos, por lo cual procedió a guardar su ki, llegando a escuchar atrás de la puerta.

BULMA: Si Vegeta no pares, métemelo mas, me gusta ahí, dame tu semen, déjamelo adentro ...

VEGETA: AHHHH Mujer, me gusta tu concha como me aprieta esta caliente ...

BRA No lo podía creer, había escuchado de esas cosas, pero jamas había imaginado tales diálogos menos de parte de sus padres. Desde aquel día empezó a investigar por curiosidad llegando incluso a tener sueños húmedos, y nada mas y nada menos que SON GOTEN , si el amigo se su hermano que empezó a gustarle desde que tenia 15 años.

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de recordar esas cosas, y mojar su ropa interior, BRA se quedo profundamente dormida.

HORAS DESPUES.

GOTEN: ALO TRUNK hermano, que te parece si vamos hoy de rumba, necesito conseguir y ligarme una chica, desde que termine con pares, no me levanto una hembra hace meses.

TRUNKS: jajajaja esta bien BROTHER, dejare a Marron en su casa para que no sospeche nada, le dire Mai que se nos una, de paso recuerdo viejos tiempos con ella.

GOTEN: jaja esta bien, no cambias hermano, avísale tambien a UBB haber si baja, de paso que llame unas nenas, que de verdad la tengo acumulada.

TRUNK: Ok, plan de 10 queda...

TRUNKS, salio del Hotel después de haber estado con Marron, y se embraco en su carro para llevarla a HAME HOUSE, pensaba mientras miraba a la gringa de ojos azules, - Que suerte tenge que ella me ame con locura, creo que me quedare con MARRON para siempre, Si, ya estoy en edad para tener hijos, y, para mi suerte, Marron es un chica de casa, me entro su virginidad, es bellisima, que mas puedo pedir Kami, bueno pensandolo Bien que mas puedo pedir ZENO SAMA.

GOTEN: quien se encontraba aburrido, después de salir de la oficina, decidió ir de frente a la corporación, al fin y al cabo estaba vestido de manera apropiada para ir de rumba. Llego volando y aterrizo en el jardín, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa que no encontró a nadie,así que decidió quedarse a esperar.

BULMA, VEGETA y BRA, habían salido de compras, el Sr, Briefs y la Sr. Briefs habían salido a una reunion, cosa que dejaron la casa al cuidado de los robots y las cámaras de laser.

GOTEN, despues de entrar en la sala, decidió subir al cuarto de Trunks descansar un rato, eran amigos y siempre compartían todo, antes de llegar a su destino, paso por el cuarto de BRA, recordó que ya no era una niña, y si bien el era 10 años mayor, no habia porque negar q ella era deseable para todos los hombres del planeta.

GOTEN: Que suerte tendrá en que le robe la virginidad a BRA - Rio y siguió su camino

En eso su miembro empezó a tener una erección, ingreso al cuarto de TRUNK y saco su celular para presenciar el instagram de BRA, donde había fotos con ropa muy corta, quería llegar a mas, pero recordó que tenia 28 Años, y, no estaba para esas cosas.

Sin embrago, se le ocurrio una idea, estaba tan excitado, que recordó que TRUNKS le enseño como desactivar los láseres y cámaras de seguridad, todos pensaban que era ingenuo así que aprovecho esa ventaja.

Después de desactivar las cámaras de seguridad, ingreso al cuarto de Bra, busco entre sus cosas, y encontró los calzones de la princesa, algunos de ellos eran tangas, hilos, y normales, varidad de colores, agarro algunos que estaban en el cesto y los olio, era un olor agradable para el, busco varias cosas, hasta que algo llamo su atención, en la mesa de noche de Bra, estaba una foto de el, con un corazón, lo miro fijamente, sonrió, guardo un calzón en su bolsillo y se fue de la famosa casa.

2 HORAS DESPUES

BULMA: Que raro no habré la puertam parece que se el sistema fue desactivado.

VEGETA. Mujer no digas tonterias, quien va desactivar el sistema, acá estamos 3, y, Trunks esta con la chica esa la hija del Calvo enano (Marron), no creo que tus padres lo hayan hecho, siento sus Ki lejos, asi que no me gusta esperar, apártate:

VEGETA DE UN RAYO DE KI DESTRUYO LA PUERTA.

BULMA: Vegeta animal, no pudes hacer algo por las buenas, siempre la fuerza.

VEGETA: Ya mujer, manda a un terrícola arreglar esta basura, tengo que entrenar, no iba seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.

BRA, sonrió por la actitud se sus padres, subió a su cuarto, y al ingresar noto algo extraño:

BRA: Parece que alguien estuvo acá, que raro, no se llevaron nada.

VEGETA: Bahh de seguro un falla tuya mujer, los humanos jamas intentaran ingresar a esta casa, saben que acá tienen demasiada seguridad.

BULMA: Si pero alguien ingreso la clave, sale la hora de la desactivacion.

VEGETA: Regresa la cinta 10 min antes, y visualiza quien ingreso, después dame la dirección del sujeto o los sujetos, que tengo ganas de aplastar insectos el día de hoy.

BULMA: Borraron la cinta 1 hora antes del ingreso de la clave.

SI, aunque parezca increíble, GOTEN borro todo, no era tan tonto al parecer -

VEGETA: Bueno, Ya lo averiguare y si descubro quien fue, juro que lo matare.

BULMA, Bra¡ hija todo en orden ahí arriba?

VEGETA: Bra te falta algo?

BRA: No papi todo esta bien¡

12:00 AM

TRUNSKS, Después de dejar a Marron, se fue a corporación capsula, se areglo y esperaba la llamada de GOTEN, pero como no le hablaba, decidió el llamar:

TRUNK: ALO GOTEN, cuanto demoras?

GOTEN: 10 min y llego

TRUNK: OK. APURA MIERDA jajaja

En la sala de la Corporación, esta la famosa familia BRIEFS reunida:

Dr. BRIEFS: Bien raro hija, pero lo importante es que no se llevaron nada.

BULMA: Si, igual, estoy un poco preocupada, mejorare el sistema.

VEGETA: Trunks, saldrá hoy? - Cambio el tema, no le gustaba que SU Bulma se preocupe por nada -

TRUNKS: Si Papa, ire con Goten ha tomar unos tragos.

VEGETA: Bahh, con el inutil ese de kakaroto Junior¡ deberias cambiar de amistades -

BRA: jajajaj Papi suena muy chistoso cuando lo dices - Vegeta no era Payaso, pero sus diálogos hacían reír a cualquiera -

BULMA: Respeta Vegeta, es amigo de la familia, casi un hijo para nosotros.

VEGETA: Un hijo¡, Bahh, jamas tendría un hijo con esa deficiencia metal

BRA: jajajajaja Papi no sigas que me orinare de la risa.

BULMA: Bra no seas vulgar - Bulma también quería reír, pero no del hijo de su mejo amigo -

En ese instante ...

Sra, Briefs: Ya tengo los platillo pasen a cenar.

Sin embrago hace su ingreso GOTEN a la sala de reunion de la millonaria familia:

GOTEN: HOLA A TODOS?

TRUNKS: Goten vamos antes que se haga tarde¡ Ubb estará que espera, bajara con las chicas.

VEGETA: Vaya vaya, ahora el hijo de kakaroto, hasta galán salio, pensar que su padre no sabia ni lo que significaba un beso - Vegeta de acordó cuando Goku pregunto porque su hijo del futuro besaba a Mai -

BULMA: Vegeta no digas esas cosas, ellos son chicos jóvenes y guapos, seguro tendrán muchas chicas a sus pies.

TRUNKS: Si supieran que Goten es todo un casanova¡ jajajajajaja

BRA: Es verdad Goten? - Pregunto sin querer, no formaba parte de la conversación, y prefirió intervenir.

GOTEN: No Bra¡ Eso era entes, ahora ya estoy mayor, y las chicas de mi edad están casadas, las chicas menores prefieren a chicos de su edad.

TRUNKS: jajaja Goten, cualquiera te cree¡ - Sabia que GOTEN dio una respuesta absurda, a las chicas mas jóvenes les llama mucho la atención los hombre mayores.

GOTEN: Vamos Trunks - Quería salir rápido sino besaría a BRA, y de seguro Vegeta lo mataría-

TRUNKS: Adios ya regreso¡

VEGETA: BAHHHH

BULMA: Suerte chicos

Sra Briefs: ADIOS GALANES MUCHA SUERTE GUAPOS.

Goten, no olvidaba la pregunta de Bra, y el porque sintió la necesidad de darle explicaciones, acaso era culpa de haber robado su calzón y oler su ropa, se sentía un pervertido, pero lo hecho ya estaba consumado, no podía retroceder el tiempo.

Los AMIGOS , pasaron la noche entre tragos y bailes, Trunks espero a MAI quien no llego nunca a la reunión. Goten ligo una chica, pero tanto pensar en Bra se fueron las ganas de acostarse con ella. Ubb, enamorado de Pan, se fue a buscarla para declararle su amor, al final una noche buena pero no histórica.

Pasaron 5 días, Goten, busco a BRA, no podía seguir sin verla, pensaba en ella y como se vería en ropa interior, así que decidió llamarla:

BRA: ALO Goten, que milagro, que paso te confundiste?

GOTEN: jajajajaja BRA. NO no me confundí, lo que pasa que quiero hablar contigo, necesito un consejo:

BRA: consejo? Haber dime?

GOTEN: Puede ser en persona?

BRA: SI, pasa a la corporación no saldré Hoy.

GOTEN: OK, a que hora puedo ir:

BRA: Ahora si puedes, estoy libre:

20 min despues:

GOTEN: HOLA BRA, que tal como estas:

BRA: GOTEN, bien y tu?

GOTEN: Feliz de verte:

BRA: Feliz de verme? SI que paso, en que te puedo ayudar?

GOTEN: Bra, estoy enamorado y no se que decirle a la chica que me gusta - Lo dijo sin rodeos -

BRA: jaja Goten Yo soy la menos indicada, ni novio tengo, se me han declarado pero nadie me ha gustado (QUERÍA LLORAR, LE AFECTO QUE A GOTEN LE GUSTARA ALGUIEN MAS)

GOTEN: NO HAS TENIDO NOVIO?

BRA: NO, algun dia llegara, por ahora no me quita el sueño¡

GOTEN: Bra¡ quieres salir conmigo - De nuevo sin rodeos - Goten estaba que queria a Bra a toda costa -

BRA: Claro Goten, le dire a mi hermano y vamos por ahí

GOTEN: No, salir los 2 solos - La cara de Bra era un poema -

BRA: Los 2 solos, porque goten? quieres una cita conmigo? - Bra estaba emocionada, el chico que le gustaba estaba que le pedía una cita, pero tampoco cedería tan fácil -

GOTEN: SI BRA, si no puedes bueno entenderé - Penso, que si le decia que No, hasta ahi legaba la amistad -

BRA: Esta bien, pero mañana, hoy no podre, voy a ver que le invento a mi papa - Goten no cabia de felicidad ante esa respuesta.

GOTEN: Ok quedamos por el whatsapp la hora -Quería besarla y meter sus manos debajo de ese vestido y hacerla suya -

BRA; ok? Te aviso - Queria Besarlo y esperar que le pidiera que sea su novia -

GOTEN: Esta bien ahora me voy, tu papa esta por salir de su camara, siento su Ki - No queria arruinarla, hiba pensar como seducirla -

BRA: jajaja OKI, maña nos vemos - Sunio a su cuarto mas feliz que nunca jamas en su vida -

CONTINUARA...


End file.
